Peter's Story A 28 Days Later Fanfic
by Jack Noshima
Summary: The story of Peter and his journey through the time of Infection. I plan this Fic to be like a proper story, so it will be long and a bit slow to start with, but I promise it will pick up. Please review so I know what you think of it. Chapter 5 is now up.
1. Chapter 1: Peter

Chapter 1: Peter

That day started like any other for Peter Jackson. He woke up in his bed alone. He looked around the room he had woken up in. A warm yellow glow came in through the blinds. There was dust in the air which showed as the light caught it. There was a smell, a smell which Peter had gotten used to by now but a smell none the less. It was the smell of damp walls and rotting wood. Peter sat up in his bed. It wasn't a big bed, just a frame and a thin mattress. He slept underneath a thin sheet, he couldn't afford anything better. He turned around and sat on the edge of his bed. He put a bare foot onto the cold wooden floor. As he put his other foot down it brushed against something cold. He looked down and saw a bowl on the floor. He let out a groan and covered his eyes with his hands. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the window. He stood up from his bed and went over to the window. He parted the blinds with his fingers and looked outside. There were three children outside riding around the street on bikes. There were two boys and a girl. They were so happy just to be riding aimlessly around the same place. Peter let out a small laugh, then walked away from the blinds. He peeled off his white shirt, it was soaked, at some point in the night he had been sweating. He opened a drawer and took out a dark blue t-shirt. He then took off his boxer shorts and replaced them with another pair. Then he picked up and put on the pair of jeans that was strewed across his floor. He didn't know how many times he'd worn them nor how long they had gone without being washed, but he didn't care.

A week ago Peter was fired from his job. This was just the latest event in a long chain of bad luck that had begun to plague his life. He was involved in a car crash just over two months ago, that is what started it all. Though he did not like to remember that far back. In the next two months his bungalow had fallen into disrepair, he had developed sleeping disorders. Then he lost his job and had just lazed about ever since. The only thing that hadn't changed in the last 2 months is he was managing to keep his body in shape. In the past two months his life had gone to hell.

Once he was fully dressed Peter made his way into his kitchen. He took the frying pan off the pile of dirty pots and pans and wiped it out with a dirty dishcloth. He kicked a small pile of cloths out of the way of the cooker and set the frying pan on top of a hob. He then poured a small amount of oil into the pan and lit the stove. He turned round to his fridge and opened it. The white light that came from inside was much brighter than the room in which it was shining in to. Peter had to shield his eyes because he wasn't used to the light. When he could see properly he looked inside the door. He was looking for some eggs, but there were none in the door. Then he looked inside the main part of the fridge, nothing there either. He closed the door with some force and cursed underneath his breath. He turned the stove off and walked towards the door. On his way he grabbed a beige coat and slipped it on. He crouched down beside the door and slipped on some old grey trainers. His trainers were supposed to be white, but time, dirt and decay had faded the colour. He sighed as he stood up. Then opened his door and walked out.

On the other side he did not bother to lock the door, as there was nothing of real value inside his house. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking. The three children playing on their bikes waved at Peter, and he smiled back. Then he headed for the shops. It wasn't a long journey so he was there in a few minutes. He had to walk down his street, past a back street and round a corner. Though this journey took a minute or two more than normal. As he was passing the back street he saw a man run across. Normally he wouldn't question this, but it looked as though the man blood on his face. Peter walked down the back street. As he got half way down he realised there were two streets that formed a cross. He looked down all four streets but saw no one. He had a bad feeling. He shook this off and carried on towards the shops. He got to the end of his street and turned the corner. He walked in, but no one was there. He knocked on the counter but no one appeared. He shrugged and headed towards the two large fridges at the back of the shop. He opened one and grabbed a box of 6 eggs. He went back to the counter to pay for them. There was still no one there. He knocked on the counter again, though this time louder. Still nothing happened.

"Hello!!" He shouted.

No answer. Peter was starting to become concerned. He lifted the section that can be opened to get to the back. That is when he became scared. On the floor was a small red puddle, and a red stain trailing off from it and under a door. Peter slowly opened the door. He opened it only a crack at first, to see if he could see anything. There was nothing. Then he opened it more. On the floor there was a head. Peter opened the door more. Then he saw the whole body. He moved back from the door and retched on the floor. He stopped for a moment. Then he ran out of the door and headed back to his house. Within in twenty seconds he was back on his street. The three kids had gone, but their bikes were still on the road. Peter was running past them when he realised something else was wrong. There was a splatter of blood on the handle bars of one of the bikes. Peter looked around the street. It was only now when he realised how quiet things were. He ran back into his own house.

He threw his door open and ran in. He immediately picked up the phone and dialled 999. It was busy.

"Busy??" Peter shouted. "How can it be busy?? It's the emergency services."

He tried again. Busy. And again. Busy. Peter threw the phone across the room and it collided with the wall. It smashed and the pieces fell to the floor. He grabbed his remote and turned on the television.

"Maybe there is something on the news as to why the police are busy." Peter said to himself.

The news was already on.

"... Has now spread from the small towns into the city. It has begun in the south of London, and is slowly spreading northward. We have had reports that the prime minister is on his way to a private plane, and also we have confirmed reports that the Queen is en-route to Paris. This in itself has caused panic amongst many people. Witnesses at the scene of the rioting are claiming that there is something wrong with the rioters. We have witness claims that the rioters are rabid and are attacking the police force with bites and scratches. The riot police have also been reported to then turn around and attack the other police several seconds later. We advise anyone who lives in the South of London to stay in their homes, lock all doors and windows, and wait out these riots. We will have more on the story when it develops. Back to you, Sarah, with the weather." The news reporter said.

Peter turned off the television. He stared at the blank television without moving. The remote fell out of his hand and crashed on the floor. Peter jumped at the sound. Then his mind snapped to the door. He realised it was open. He slowly turned his head. There was a man stood there. He was hunched over. His skin and clothes were covered in blood. His eyes were blood red. He had a blank expression on his face. He made a horrible sound. Peter gulped. The hunched man ran forwards.


	2. Chapter 2: Harrison and Smith Law Firm

Chapter 2: Harrison and Smith Law Firm

The hunched man ran at Peter. Peter jumped up from the settee and dodged behind it. The man attempted to follow him but tripped and fell onto the settee. Peter ran into the kitchen. The hunched man started tried to get up from the settee but managed only to floor onto the floor. This, however, gave Peter a chance to grab something that he could use to get rid of this man. He looked at the knives, but decided against using them. If he used them he would have to get quite close to the man and he didn't want to do that. Also he wasn't sure if he could kill a man. He looked to his right. The frying pan was still resting on the stove. He picked it up and turned around, just as the man began to run at him again. Peter closed his eyes and swung. There was a loud metallic clang as the pan connected with the side of the man's head. He felt the resistance as what he was holding was stopped by what it had hit. Peter opened his eyes. The hunched man had fallen to the floor and was twitching. He was still making those noises. Peter jumped over him and ran out of the door, slamming it shut.

He ran out into the middle of the road and stopped. He then span round to look at his house. Then he turned his head and looked down the street. Everything seemed as though it was normal. Further down the street a man came out of his house. He was wearing a suit but he was holding his jacket over his arm, and he was holding a briefcase in his hand. In the other hand he had his car keys. He put his car keys in the lock and opened his car. The hazard lights flashed when he did this. The man opened the door and sat down. The door then closed.

"What's going on??" Peter asked himself.

Peter heard his own door break open. His eyes snapped to it. The hunched man came running out.

"Oh shit!!" Peter shouted.

He began to run down the street. The car further down began to pull away from the kerb. Peter ran for the car. He was nearly there. He looked over his shoulder. The hunched man was chasing him, and he was fast. His arms were flailing around and his mouth was wide open, showing the blood on his teeth. Peter began to worry. The car started to speed up. Then the car stopped. It seemed like the man in the car had seen Peter running. A head popped up from the window.

"Get in!!" The man shouted.

Peter smiled to himself inside. He reached the car and threw open the door to the back seats. He threw himself in the car. It had set off before Peter could ever close the door. He hooked his foot under the hand rest and closed the door, sealing off the outside. Peter sat up and looked out of the rear window. The hunched man had stopped running, but was just standing there watching. Peter put his head down and sighed.

"Who was that man??" The man in the car asked.

"I don't know. He broke into my house and attacked me. I hit him with a frying pan. He should've been out for hours." Peter explained.

"Probably a druggy. Did you see all that blood??" The man asked, sounding a little scared.

"I know. And thank you for saving me." Peter said, sitting up. "But didn't you watch the news??"

"I did but I needed to go to work." The man explained. "I'll take you there and we can work on calling the police."

"Thank you. I tried to police earlier but they were busy. There is something very strange going on." Peter explained.

"It's the rioting. That's why they're busy." The man said calmly.

"No. There was a body in the shop. There was a lot of blood. And there were three kids on bikes outside my house. Then they disappeared and there was some blood there as well." Peter explained.

"It's probably just some drugged up rioters." The man said, though he sounded scared and it sounded like he was trying convince himself as well.

The car arrived at a large office block. They had been driving for 20 minutes just to get to where the man worked. It would have taken less time but they had to take detours to avoid the rioting. The man and Peter got out of the car at the same time.

"I never asked your name." The man said.

"I'm Peter." Peter said.

"My name is Allan." The man, Allan, said. "Come on inside."

They were at a small building. The walls were red brick and the roof was grey slate. The windows were clean and the frames were varnished dark brown wood. The sign above the door said "Harrison and Smith Law firm". The letters were all neat and tall. Peter looked at the sign and then followed Allan inside the front door.

The lobby was small. There were a total of four doors leading off in various directions. By the door there was a front desk, and behind this there was a woman. She seemed tall and thin, even though she was sat down. She had bushy grey hair but did not seem to have any wrinkles on her face. She wore brown rimmed glasses that had a chain attached to them so she could hang them round her neck. She wore a white blouse and a knee length black skirt. On her blouse was a small name tag. It read "Gloria". She seemed to be staring into space

"Gloria, would you rebook my meetings for the next hour or so please??" Allan asked the woman.

"Yes sir, of course Mr Harrison." Gloria replied, her attention snapping to the man talking to her.

Allan smiled at her and walked off. He headed for one of the three doors in front of him (the other door was behind the reception desk). As Peter got closer to the door he saw a small sign that said "Mr A Harrison, Attorney of Law". Allan walked in and Peter followed.

Peter sat down in one of the leather chairs and looked around the room. The four walls were split in half, half way up. The lower half was made from dark brown wooden panels, then there was a small wooden barrier that went to whole distance of the room. Above that the walls had been painted white. Against the right hand wall, from where Peter was sat, there was a book case full of green, red and black books. When he saw this, Peter smiled to himself. It reminded him of all the films he'd seen where the lawyers had hundreds of books. Behind Allan there were several framed certificates mounted on the wall. On the wall to Peter's left there were four other pictures. The first was of an elderly man. The caption underneath read "Mr Callum Harrison – My Father". The second picture was of a younger man. The caption read "Mr John Smith – My Business Partner". The third picture along was of a woman, who looked about the same age as Allan. The caption read "Helen Harrison – My Beloved Wife and Mother to My Child". The fourth picture along was of a small girl, she looked about eight years old. The caption read "Samantha Harrison – My Beautiful Daughter". Peter felt happy for the man he was sat in front of, but also sad. He had a bad feeling about everything that was happening, and it occurred to him that if the worst came to the worst then this man might not see his wife or daughter again.

"They are my family." Allan said, realising that Peter was looking at the photos.

"I thought this man was your business partner." Peter said.

"He is, but he is like a brother to me. I am an only child and I knew John since I was small. We were always there for each other." Allan explained.

"I see. You have a beautiful wife and daughter." Peter said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky man. I met my wife when I was in university studying law. She was a Classics student. I bumped into her at the Library. She was so beautiful that I forgot where I was going and doing. She just apologised and headed out of the door with all her books. I couldn't stop staring at her. Then I spent the next looking for her. I had to go to my lectures of course but in my spare time I tried everything to find her. It took me a week to realise that when you borrowed a book you had to have it back in a week's time. I raced to the library. I was lucky. She just came out as I arrived. I called after her. When we met properly and began to talk I just knew that I'd always be with her. She was so beautiful, and she talked about things with such passion. I knew I loved her then, but it took me until graduation to finally ask her out. From then it was perfect. When we both reached 25 we had Samantha. She's eight now and looks just like her mother. They are the light of my life. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them." Allan explained, and at the end a tear formed in his eye.

After talking about Allan's family the two men set about working out how to contact the police and alert them to the body in the shop and attacker that had chased Peter. They decided that they would have to go to the police station themselves. They headed out of the office and into the lobby. Gloria was still sat there staring into space.

"Gloria I have to leave. Cancel all my meetings for today. Tell them that I will return tomorrow and they will all be rebooked." Allan said.

"Yes sir, of course Mr Harrison." Gloria said, in the exact same tone and speed as she had said before.

Peter smiled to himself at her robotic personality.

Outside they got into Allan's car and began driving. They headed along the road and turned left. They were now heading towards the centre of London. The police station wasn't far, so the journey should have been short. Peter put the radio on to see if there were any more developments about the riots.

"...prits have been seen to have blood covering their clothes and faces. These men are claimed to be crazed and will attack anyone. It is strongly advised that if you someone fitting this description that you run or hide. It is paramount that you stay in your homes and lock all doors and windows. The armed forces have been called in to try and control the problem but they are so far unable to contain these people. We have a medical and scientific expert with us in the studio here ladies and gentlemen."

At this Allan stopped the car to listen better. He was worried.

"Thank you Dave. Now people this is very important. Whatever is happening to these people, it is believed to be spreading. It is almost like a virus or a plague. Some might even say it is an infection. The people who are infected seem to be reduced to two primary primalistic urges. They seem only to want to feed and kill. There seems to be no way to reason with these people, the only thing to do is avoid them or run."

Allen was staring into space.

"Where are your wife and daughter??" Peter asked.

Allan still did not say anything or move. Peter looked out of the front window. About 200 yards down the road there was a car. On the bonnet there was man. His chest had been opened and his internal organs were hanging out. Surround the man there were two other men and a woman. Their faces were covered in blood. Allen slowly put the car into reverse and backed down the road. He slowly turned to car around and came to a stop. The car made a squeak. The two men and the woman looked up. Their faces were blank and covered in blood. They began running, much in the same fashion that the hunched man ran before.

"Drive, drive, drive!!" Peter shouted.

Allen slammed the gears into first and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. The car sped off leaving the three people behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Days Later

Chapter 3: Three Days Later

Peter and Allen sped back to the law firm. They pulled to a screeching stop outside and ran into the building. Allen ran over to Gloria, who was still staring into space, and told her everything that was going on. Peter worked on locking the doors. Peter went round the back of the reception and grabbed the telephone. He dialled a number which he knew off by heart. He tapped impatiently as it rang.

"Hello??" A woman's voice said on the other end.

"Hi, can I speak to Helen please?? This is rather urgent." Peter said.

"Certainly sir. Please wait one moment." The woman said.

A few seconds later another woman came on the line.

"Hello??" Helen asked.

"Helen, are you with Sammie??" Allen asked.

"Yes she's here. Is everything ok?? You sound weird." Helen said.

"Are you in a safe place?? Can you bolt and lock all the windows and doors??" Allen asked.

"Yes. Allen please tell me what's going on, you're starting to scare me." Helen said, her voice starting to falter.

"There are some people, no one knows what's wrong with them but they are turning savage and are attacking people. I'm with someone from our street and one of these people broke into his house and attacked him. You have got to secure the building and make sure no one goes in or out until this is all over." Allen explained quickly.

Helen was quiet for a moment.

"What do these men want??" Helen asked.

"No one knows. What is happening is spreading like a virus or an infection. If you're scratched or bitten by these people then you become like them. They are covered in blood and they only seem to want to kill. You have got to stay where you are and make sure no one can get in." Allen said in a commanding tone.

"Ok. I'll get all the staff together and we'll block the doors and windows. I love you Allen." She said in a tone which was as if she would never see him again.

"I love you too Helen. Can you put Sammie on??" Allen asked.

"Yeah I'll start barricading whilst you talk." Helen said.

The phone went quiet for a minute, and then a soft sweet voice came on.

"Daddy??" Samantha asked.

"Hi darling." Allen said, his voice turning softer as well.

"Hi daddy." Samantha replied.

"How are you, baby??" Allen asked.

"I'm good. We've been making pasta pictures. I made one of you, mommy and me at the park." Samantha said proudly.

"Oh well done sweetheart." Allen said, with a small laugh under his voice.

"Yeah." Samantha sounded happy at his approval.

"Listen to me Sammie. This is very important." Allen sounded serious.

"What's the matter daddy??" Samantha asked.

"There are some bad men around, and daddy has to go be a superhero for a little bit. I might not see you for a little while but I want you to be really strong for me and for mommy. Can you do that??" Allen asked, holding back his tears.

"Of course daddy, I'll miss you though." Samantha said.

"I'll miss you too darling. I love you." Allen said.

"Yuck." Samantha said.

Allen laughed.

"I'm sorry baby but I've got to go. I hope to see you soon." Allen said, with a deep sadness.

"Ok daddy. Bye bye." Samantha said.

"Bye bye." Allen said.

"Oh and daddy," Samantha said quickly. "I love you too."

Then the phone went silent.

After an hour or two Allen and Peter had made every way in and out of the building secured and sealed. They then sat down at a round table in silence. Gloria was in the small kitchen making everyone a cup of tea.

"We need to decide what we're going to do." Allen said.

"It's not safe to travel anywhere. We've see four different ones today." Peter replied.

"I have to get to Helen and Sammie." Allen argued.

"The army is already containing this. It will be over within a few days. Then everything will be alright. We can hold up here for the time being. It's secure and there are enough supplies. We can go on the computer to check the internet on any updates on the story, and there is the news and radio as well." Peter explained.

"I can't just sit here without knowing if they are ok." Allen argued further.

"You're not thinking straight, Allen. Remember there is the phone, you can call them every day, every hour if you want." Peter said in a comforting way.

Allen slowly nodded. At this moment Gloria came out of the kitchen with three cups of steaming tea. She handed one to Peter and to Allen and then sat down at the table with her own cup in front of her.

******************

Several days had passed since it had begun. Peter Allen and Gloria were still in the law firm. Allen had rung his wife and daughter twice every day since they were stranded there. The radio was powered by the mains, and it had never been turned off in case they missed a broadcast. There were three offices and each one of them had been taken by one of the three people. There hadn't been much activity in the few days that they had been there. The day after they had locked themselves in they saw one infected person. The next day there was a major broadcast.

"These men are diseased. They have a disease. It has now been confirmed that a research company were testing animals by inducing them with what has been described as pure rage. The infection would turn them violent and savage beyond repair. Video security tapes have been seized which show three activists breaking into the complex and heading towards the research labs. We do not know what transpired in those labs but it is believed that one of the animals that were being tested on came in contact with one of the activists, which then spread the virus to a human. We do not know how this infection escalated to such a dramatic level but the government is now working on a way to combat this infection. The Army has so far been unable to contain this infection and it has continued to spread. There are reports of infection across the country, not just in London, though it is unconfirmed and could be a hoax or paranoia. It is advised that everyone, nationwide now takes precautions though."

This worried all three of them, Allen especially. He decided that he had to go get his family. This was the day he wanted to go. He called them on the phone and explained. Peter was going with him just in case. They had told Gloria that once they were outside she was to lock the front door in the same way it had been before and she wasn't to open it for anyone.

It was nearly time to go. Peter and Allen were getting ready. They had broken up one of the desks and fashioned some very primitive weapons out of the pieces. They were stood in the middle of the lobby. All three of them together.

"This is an urgent message." The radio spoke.

All three of them turned and looked at it.

"This... is a very distressing message. It has been confirmed that the infection has spread throughout the country. In the panic people have headed for the nearest airports and ferries that they can to get off the island. There were massive crowds all surging to get onto planes. In a number of the airports there were infected. It spread fast. Hundreds of people have died, or become infected themselves. It is truly horrible. This however is not why I am here." He paused. "The Prime Minister has called for an immediate evacuation of the island of Great Britain. It has been decided that it is not safe for anyone anymore. The Army has been overrun, and the police have no hope of containing this. Hundreds if not thousands are dead. So, you all must get out of this country now, or else you will share their fate."

Peter, Allen and Gloria were frozen. The same thought was running through their heads. The island was being evacuated. There was no more hope left.

"We have to go. Gloria, you are coming with us." Peter broke the silence.

They slowly walked over to the door and released the locks. They threw open the doors and ran out.

Outside Allen reached the driver's door first. He opened it and jumped in, slamming the door shut as he got in. That's when he saw them. 100 yards ahead where three infected, and they were already running. He fumbled with the keys to try to get them in the ignition. Peter threw open the door and got in. Allen heard a scream. Gloria had fallen, because of her heels, and injured her ankle. Allen froze. The infected were getting closer. If he got out to help her they would all never make it, but by the time the car had fired up they would already be upon them. Peter realised what was wrong. He too knew he would never make it to her in time and get her in the car, without being attacked by the infected. Gloria looked up at Allen. Their eyes met. She crying, from fear and from pain. Allen's heart sank as low as it could. He put the key in the ignition and turned. The car started. He threw the gear stick into reverse and pushed the accelerator. The car began to reverse down the road. The three infected reached Gloria. He could hear her screams from where he was. Allen slammed the breaks on and put the car into first gear. He pushed the accelerator and turned the wheel. The car spun around and Allen drove away. Away from his job and away from Gloria.


	4. Chapter 4: Samantha's School

Chapter 4: Samantha's School

The car was still moving. Driving down those empty London roads. There wasn't a person in sight and Allen was glad of this. He was driving the car, and doing it successfully, but he was driving as though he were a robot. His eyes didn't move off the road, his arms only moved where they had to go, his entire body didn't flinch or twitch at any time. Peter was worried about him. Allen had been like this ever since they had left Gloria with the infected. It only happened 10 minutes before, and Allen was still in shock. Peter kept nervously glancing at him, half hoping Allen wouldn't see his worry but also half hoping he would see and react because then it would be something from him. The roads they were on were pretty clear. There were a few cars parked at the side of the road, but there were no infected and no people. Peter just assumed everyone had already left, and those that hadn't were barricaded in their houses. Over the top of all the buildings Peter could see smoke rising up from somewhere in the distance. Something was on fire, and he guessed that no one would be in a rush to put it out. He thought about whatever it was that was on fire, and in his mind it was a small building. People were running past it. They didn't care that the building was burning; they only cared about getting away from the infected. The fire would be just left to consume the building without anyone or anything to stop it. Things had gotten out of control, though he already knew this but the extent of it had not hit him until now.

Allen turned a corner. The street he was now on was different to one they had just come off. On one side of the road there were several cars that had been smashed and broken. Smoke was rising from one but there was no fire. Allen stopped the car at the beginning of the street.

"The school is just down there." Allen said in a slow and weak voice.

Peter looked at him, surprised that Allen had even been able to speak. He slowly turned his head to look back at the street.

"I don't like the look of this street." Peter replied to him.

Allen paused.

"This is the quickest route. Whatever happened here happened a while ago. It is safe enough." Allen said, with some of his voice finding him again.

Peter didn't reply, he just merely nodded in agreement. Allen took his foot off the brake pedal and pushed on the accelerator pedal. The car began to slowly move forward. Peter looked around, through all the windows of the car to make sure nothing was coming. Allen turned around a car that was flipped on its side and then drove in a straight line towards the school. He reached the front gate without anything going wrong.

"The gate is open." Allen said.

Peter turned his head towards the main gate to the school. Allen was right, it was open, though from the way Allen said it, it seemed like the gate shouldn't be. Allen turned into the gate and drove down the driveway. Peter immediately began to take in all of his surroundings. He saw that there were thirteen cars parked up. He noticed that the school was comprised of two separate buildings, presumably one for Key Stage 1 and one for Key Stage 2. Allen stopped the car near all the other cars. He reversed and turned the car around. He then parked the car in an open space so they could get back quickly if need be. Both Peter and Allen had one last look round before they got out.

"Let's go." Peter had said quietly.

They both grabbed their weapons and opened the doors. Samantha was 8 years old, meaning she was in Key Stage 2. Allen directed Peter to the building that was closest to the gates. They both headed in its direction.

There were three steps leading up to a door. The door was painted bright red. Allen grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open. There was a corridor to the left, a flight of stairs going down in front of them, and a door to their right. Allen slowly walked towards the door, and saw that it was open just a crack. He signalled to Peter to get ready in case anything jumped out at them. Peter raised the table leg he was using as a weapon. Allen gently put his table leg against the door and slowly pushed. When he could see far enough he realised no one was in there. He swung the door open. There were two chairs and two small desks inside the room. There was paper littered all over the desks and the chairs were facing the wall.

"Office staff. Never around when you need them," Peter joked.

Allen gave him a scowl and Peter took the smile off his face. He then turned around and looked down the corridor. There were three doors along the corridor, one on each side and one at the end. All three were closed. Allen stood at the top of the stairs and Peter joined him. They both raised their weapons and descended down the steps.

The steps led to a large hall. The roof of the hall was higher than where they were stood. There was nothing in there so they quickly proceeded onwards. What they didn't realise was there was actually a cupboard in the hall and inside the cupboard there was a small boy hiding. The small boy had found the door open and then hidden inside when he heard screaming from somewhere outside the school. Allen and Peter walked down another corridor. This one had windows all along it. It connected two parts of one of the buildings. There was a view of the play ground to right and a view of a small path that led behind the school to their left. Allen and Peter both looked out at the play ground. They could both imagine all the children that would play there on a normal day, and then they were both saddened by the fact that it was quite possible that no children would ever play there again. Peter, who was stood to the right of Allen, walked behind Allen and gently put his hand on his shoulder to tell him that they should move on. They carried on walking down the corridor to the end.

They arrived in a cloak room. To their left were two classrooms and to their right were two classrooms. The classrooms to their right had signs saying "5A" and "5B", and the classrooms to their right had signs saying "6A" and "6B".

"Sammie is in year 4, which is the next floor down." Allen whispered.

Peter nodded his head. They turned a corner where there were some stairs. There were two flights of stairs. Allen went first with Peter close behind him. Half way between the stairs it doubled back for the second flight. They turned the corner and proceeded down. They opened the door at the bottom and entered a cloak room that was almost identical to the one they had just come from.

They door they arrived next to was "4A".

"Sammie is in 4B," Allen pointed out.

Peter nodded. Allen stepped forward to the other door. Peter stood facing the other direction whilst Allen knocked.

"Helen it's me, Allen," Allen said to the door.

He waited a minute but nothing happened.

"Helen, open up," Allen said louder.

He turned the handle and gently pushed on the door. It opened with ease. This scared him and, throwing caution to the wind, he threw open the door.

There was no one inside. Allen panicked. He raced into the room looking for something. Anything. Peter walked in and surveyed the room.

"The computer," Peter pointed out.

Allen stopped and looked at the computer on the teacher's desk. It was turned on and there was something written on the screen.

"Allen I'm sorry but we all had to go. I wanted to stay and wait for you but the other teachers said they were going. I tried to hold Sammie but they took her and wouldn't let her go. They said it was in her best interest to go with them so I had to go. I just had to. I couldn't let our Sammie be on her own. I was scared for her. The other teachers had agreed that they were going to go to a train station. They thought that because everyone was going to the ferries and planes that no one would be using the trains and they could take a train to somewhere out in the country. I am really sorry honey. You beloved wife, Helen."

Allen collapsed into the chair. The state in which he was in the car before is the state in which he now returned to. Peter saw his face go black and expressionless.

"Allen," Peter said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They are still alive, we will go and find them."

Allen didn't respond. Peter crouched down. He looked straight into Allen's eyes. Allen was miles away.

"Allen??" Peter asked softly for a respond.

Peter heard a bang from outside, and then a child screaming.

"Allen, we have to go now," Peter said, with a sense of urgency.

Allen still didn't respond. The screaming stopped. Peter stood up and turned to face the door. He waited. 28 seconds later an infected man was standing in the door. Peter tightened his grip on the table leg. The infected man ran forward.

Peter ran forward too. The infected was heading straight for him. Peter stopped, swung his table leg behind him, and then swung it as hard as he could at the infected. The corner of the table leg connected with the infected man's head. The infected man fell to the floor, his head gashed open. Peter felt a sudden surge of anger. He started to bash the infected man on the floor. He bashed the man's head 17 times before he stopped. Blood covered his shirt and hands. Peter dropped the table leg and fell to his knees. His breathing became deep and raspy. He let the tears flow out of his eyes. His muscles on his arms tensed. He opened his eyes slightly. Through the tears he saw a boy in the doorway with his eyes closed. He found a clean part of his shirt and wiped his eyes. He stood up.

"Hi there, son," Peter said, meaning son as the child was a boy and not in any relation to him.

Peter saw then saw something that horrified him. There was a bite mark on the child's arm. Peter looked at the child's face. He stumbled and fell to the floor. He then retched. No vomit came out of his mouth. Only blood. The child opened its eyes for the first time. His pupils were red. He was infected.


	5. Chapter 5: Car Crash

Chapter 5: Car Crash

Six days had passed since the day in the school. Peter and Allen had forced their way into a small corner shop near the centre of London. When they had found their way in they immediately made sure that no one else would. Allen grabbed a stack of shelves and moved it towards the door. He tipped it over so it fell in front making the door unable to open. Piles of brown and blue foil packed peanuts fell to the floor, along with various coloured tubes of Pringles. Allen looked at the mess on the floor and lost himself in thought. He shook it off and went to go help Peter.

Peter had made his way to the back of the shop. He had taken another shelf stack from the back of the shop and was manoeuvring it in front of the door that led to the upstairs of the building. He had managed to get it to the counter and pushed it over, so it was leaning against it. Allen came over and grabbed the top that was sticking out over the counter and Peter grabbed the bottom, and lifted. Allen steadied the shelf stack and slowly lowered it on top of the counter. Peter then lifted up his end and Allen slowly lowered his end to the floor. When it was on the other side of the counter Allen pulled it towards him to right the shelf stack. Peter jumped over the counter and grabbed one side of the shelves and Allen grabbed the other and they moved it to the door. The then tipped the shelf stack on its side so that it wouldn't be as easy to knock down. Peter and Allen sat down together with a massive exhalation of air. Allen smiled. Peter looked at him and also smiled. It was the first time in days that he had seen Allen smile. Then a sudden fit of laughter erupted from Peter.

Later on Allen was eating something to keep his strength up. Peter had already eaten so he just sat in a corner going over everything that had happened in the last few days. Before going too deep into thought he quickly looked at the window. The shutters of the shop were down. There was a small gap that was part of the design of the shutters. Through the shutters Peter could see down a street. The clouds were baked orange and the sky was pale blue. The day was nearly over. A patch of light shone through the gap and lit up Peter's face. He watched the setting sun and let his mind go back six days.

Peter was stood in the class room. The infected boy was just stood there staring. Peter dare not move.

"Allen," he whispered.

Allen stirred as if suddenly he had woken from a trance. He slowly turned his head to see his surroundings. Then he saw the dead man on the floor and Peter stood there. He looked past Peter and saw the small boy.

"It's ok, Peter, I'm back," Allen whispered back.

"What do we do??" Peter asked as quietly as he could.

Allen slowly looked around the room again. He saw a door to his right. He came up with an idea. He slowly moved backwards. He started to raise his arm behind him. He slowly let his fingers make contact with the window. He pushed gently.

"The windows are plastic," Allen explained, "if we can get into the next classroom then one of us can hold the door whilst the other breaks the window through. As the windows are only plastic it might take a while but I get a feeling that he won't try to go round."

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said nervously.

All the while that Allen had been checking the window; the tension in Peter had been growing and growing. He knew that the infected could lunge at him at any point. Maybe it was because he was standing still that the infected boy didn't try to attack yet.

"Ready??" Allen asked.

"Go!" Peter shouted.

They both bolted for the door. The infected boy began to run forwards. Peter got to the door first and swung it open. He dived through. Allen followed the next second. Peter ran for the window. Allen turned around and closed the door. Just before he did he saw the flash of the rage filled eyes. The boy slammed himself at the door, scratching, biting and hitting the glass as hard as he could. Luckily for Peter and Allen though, because the in the middle of the glass was a mess frame that prevented anyone who broke the glass from getting through. Peter was at the window holding his chair leg. He swung at the window. It bounced off. He swung again, but this time harder. A small crack appeared in the window, but the table leg bounced off. He swung again. The crack widened and spread. A small chip fell out of the other side. Peter smiled. It was working. He swung again. This time the table leg went through the window. Not a lot, but enough widen the hole. Peter then held the table leg so he could jab the window. He trusted it at the small hole repeatedly. Every time there was a sound of cracking plastic. Peter hit and hit. Soon half of the window was cracked and the hole was big enough for him to get his hand through. Peter threw down his chair leg and began to punch the plastic. Bits and bits fell away with every punch. After a minute or two there was a hole large enough to step through. Peter tested by putting half his body through the hole.

"We can get through now," Peter called to Allen.

"Not a moment too soon," Allen called back.

The infected child had managed to break all the glass and was hammering at the mesh. Allen stuffed his table leg in the handle so that the infected couldn't turn it, and then ran for the hole. Peter jumped out and landed with a forward roll. A few seconds later Allen landed beside him, though he stayed on his feet.

They both heard a sound coming from above them. They looked at the window and saw an infected boy looking down at them. It was a different boy. He made the same raspy noise as the hunched man did and then disappeared.

"We've gotta get to the car quick," Peter said.

Allen nodded. They both ran. The small path leg round under the bridge corridor. It then opened out onto the play ground. There were some stairs leading to the car park to their right. They turned to run to the stairs when they heard glass smash. They turned around to see a window had just been broken and there was a little infected girl climbing out.

"How many are there!" Peter shouted.

They both ran for the stairs. The little girl managed to fully climb out of the window and started to give chase. Peter and Allen were in the car park and weaving through the cars. Allen reached the driver's door. He opened the door and got in. Peter reached the passenger seat door and opened it. He stopped to look across the car park. Two small infected boys ran out of the office door, and the little girl just reached the top of the stairs. Peter snapped to his senses in a moment of panic and got in the car just as the engine was started. Peter began to drive at speed out of the school. The three infected children ran after the car. Allen quickly turned to his right and began to drive down the road. The children reached the gate after about 10 seconds and carried on running after the car, even though it was going too fast for them to catch up. The car sped round a corner and the infected were out of sight.

Allen didn't stop driving at speed.

"Allen, slow down they've gone," Peter said, beginning to fear a crash.

Allen didn't respond. Peter looked at him. Allen was wearing a face of fierce determination.

"Allen," Peter said slowly, "you won't find them by driving fast. You'll only attract attention to us. We can head to the train station without having to go at speed."

Allen slowly turned his head. He meant to take his foot off of the accelerator but his leg locked. Allen looked at Peter with resignation in his eyes. He wanted to rush in to save Helen and Samantha but he knew he couldn't. Peter and Allen both looked forward at the same time, and just in time to see the parked car. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. Then there was a flash of blue and a bang. Debris shot across the road and pavement in all directions. Peter and Allen's car carried on for a few more feet before it came to a stop. Peter and Allen were both in mild shock and their chests hurt from where the seatbelts had forced them backwards in an attempt to stop them going through the windshield. Peter shook himself into his senses. He released his seat belt and opened the door. The framework has crumpled so Peter had to force the door open. His vision was slightly blurry but it was coming back fast. Allen woke up and released his seatbelt. He tried to open his door but it was too broken. He sidled onto Peter's seat and used his door to get out. Allen stumbled when he stood up and held onto the roof of the car to steady himself. He shook his head to regain full use of his senses. Peter was more alert now.

"We have to get out of here," Peter said, looking around the streets. "Those children might be on our tails, and the sound of the crash might caused us unneeded attention"

Allen nodded. If he talked he would throw up.

With minor cuts and bruises the two of them set off running down the street to find the nearest place to rest properly. This is how they lived for the next five days. They moved from shop to shop, shelter to shelter, making sure they were safe at night and could move in the day. When they found a new place to hide, they always secured the exits. They mainly chose shops because of the food.

Peter woke from his thoughts. Allen had just finished eating. The sun was just below the horizon now. The sky looked beautiful. A single tear rolled down Peter's face as he thought about the sun set. About how all this infection and killing was going on through it all the sun set was still just as beautiful as before. Peter wiped his eye with his sleeve. They had both found new clothes in a previous shop. It didn't matter that they stole. No one was around to see.

"We'd better get some sleep," Peter called to Allen.

Allen nodded. He didn't talk much anymore. Peter lay down where he was. He covered himself in his jacket and closed his eyes. Allen did the same but in the middle of the shop. Outside the infection raged on.


End file.
